


Special Assistance

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Eren you little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, and arroused, but that's beside the point, get the vibrator out of your ass, he's obviously uncomfortable, stop taunting Armin, that awkward moment, very very uncomfortable, when your best friend has to help, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Armin accidentally gets a vibrator stuck where the sun don't shine- when nothing else works, he has no choice but to accept Eren's help. </p><p>... And Eren enjoys every minute of it while his friend drowns in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt and fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6069330#cmt6069330 
> 
> Did I say just one more for tonight? 
> 
> Well I forgot about this one. Seriously, I forgot I wrote this one. l'D It must be the first smutty thing I wrote for the fandom. You can sort of tell that I wasn't entirely comfortable writing smutty things yet, LOL. But I still love it. <3

Armin Arlert shivered slightly. It certainly felt good, though not at all like he had expected. A tiny yelp escaped him as he pushed it a little farther, and his back arched involuntarily. He was sitting, legs folded under him, on his bunk. He had found the strange object in Jean’s belongings, although why he had been poking around in the other boy’s personal items would never be known. And, being the naturally curious being he was, he couldn’t resist experimenting with the strange little thing. 

So far, the results were quite pleasurable. 

Leaning back so that his head hung back, he wriggled slightly- his breath was coming in pants, eyes closing involuntarily as pleasure raced through him. He was confused, of course, but for the moment that took backseat to the insanely nice feelings arching through him. 

Suddenly, the door- Armin felt his whole body flush with embarrassment and panic as he considered being caught in this strange activity and, before he could think it through, he jammed the little contraption farther in and yanked his pants back up around his hips. He grabbed a book off his nightstand just in time as Marco entered, giving him a polite smile and wave. Armin acknowledged him, as well, although with a weak smile.

Then, the thing moved- squeaking with surprise, the little blonde went ridged. Marco glanced over, and Armin smiled shakily. Shrugging, the freckled boy returned to his task- finding something on his bed, it appeared. Armin, in the meantime, realized with a sinking feeling that he hadn’t turned the thing _off_ before he had shoved it into his little body. As if to prove him right, he felt it begin to vibrate again- and this time, it didn’t stop. 

Wriggling as casually as he could, the blonde watched Marco out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what the chances of extracting the thing while the other boy was in the room were- poor at best, he decided. So he sat back, his whole body shuddering with the urge to react to the pleasure shooting up his spine and frying his brain. 

Then, it wasn’t only behind him that was the problem- there was a problem in the front, too. Flushing bright red, he slammed his book down on his lap, using it to cover the humiliating tent that was quickly forming in his pants. Marco, thank god, had found whatever he was looking for, but that didn’t necessarily mean that Armin was off the proverbial hook. The freckled boy turned and cocked his head. 

“Are you feeling alright, Armin?” he asked sweetly, and Armin fidgeted in place. 

“I-I’m fine…!” he squeaked out, trying to sound normal and failing. Marco didn’t look convinced, leaning closer. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, leaning forward, and the smaller boy shrunk away. “You look feverish.” He pressed the back of his hand to Armin’s little forehead, and the boy’s hypersensitive skin tingled like mad, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body. 

“I’m fine!” he snapped, his back arching as he squirmed away. 

Marco looked uncertain, but eventually shrugged. “Alright… be sure to report it if you feel ill, alright?” 

Armin nodded hurriedly, and then waited impatiently for the other boy to leave. After what seemed like a small eternity, the freckled boy was gone. Hands shaking uncontrollably, the blonde undid his pants once again and yanked them down, desperate to remove the object driving him mad. 

His own hand brushing the skin of his backside was all it took to elicit a moan, and he slapped his other hand over his mouth. Breath coming in gasps, sweat stinging his eyes, he groped for the object, pulled… 

… and found it stuck. 

Eyes wild with panic, he tried a few other things- to no avail. The strange, cylindrical toy was lodged in his virgin-tight body, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. Tears sprang to his eyes as the thing moved inside him, outside of his control, and he moaned again involuntarily. Biting his hand, he tried desperately to get it out several more times- nothing worked. 

The problem in the _front_ of his pants was getting worse- worse, perhaps, than the problem in the back, seeing as his erection would be plainly visible to any one of his classmates who walked through the door. Yet the pleasure of it was undeniable, as humiliating as his predicament was, and he couldn’t help admitting that there were, perhaps, worse things than having a vibrating toy stuck in your body. 

And then the door again. Panicked and embarrassed, he flew to the end of his bed and posed, reading material strategically placed on his lap. But his muscles, especially those of his back and ass, were twitching uncontrollably, and he itched to react to the delicious stimulation inside him. 

“Yo, Armin!” Eren called, and the other boy smiled shakily. 

“H-hi, Eren! How’s it going?” 

“Oh, you know,” the other boy answered tiredly. “Jean’s being an asshole.” He looked down at his shirt, scowling. “I came in here because I had to change- that bastard pushed me into a damn mud puddle.” 

“I-is that so?” Armin had heard about half of what the other boy had said, but snapped to full attention when Eren began to remove his shirt. Hot sensations tingled through his whole body, especially the now-raging erection, and he nearly gave himself away with a moan. Under normal circumstances, he wasn’t necessarily attracted to his best friend, but this was too much. 

“You okay, dude?” Eren queried, seeing the odd look the small boy was giving him. Humiliation squirming in his stomach, Armin looked down. 

“I-I’m fine!” 

“No you're not,” the other boy insisted, leaving his shirt where it lay and coming over to inspect his friend. He leaned in closer, and Armin willed him not to come into physical contact. Unfortunately, Eren wasn’t the type to approach things delicately, and seized Armin’s chin to force the smaller boy to look at him. Armin couldn’t suppress a whimper of shock and arousal at the touch, and Eren jerked back. “Armin, what the hell’s wrong?!” he demanded. “Did somebody hurt you?!” 

Armin nearly began to laugh-he might have, had the humiliation not been so overpowering. “N-no…” he replied, and then closed his eyes as an unusually strong vibration of the object sent shockwaves up his spine. “I… just… Eren, I got myself into something…” _Well… I got_ something _into_ myself, _rather…_

“What?” the other boy demanded. When no answer was forthcoming, he leaned forward and half-pinned Armin to the bed, his knee just barely, unintentionally, brushing _that_. 

“Ah, ah!!” the blonde exclaimed, his back arching involuntarily. Eren jerked back. 

“Dude, what…?” Then he saw what he had inadvertently touched. “Dude, what the hell?!” 

“I got something stuck in me and I can’t get it out!” Armin blurted, through the fast-forming tears. “Eren, how do you get it out when it gets stuck?!” 

“When… it…?” Eren began to ask, but then began to laugh. “Are you seriously telling me you have a _vibrator_ stuck up your _ass_ , Armin?” 

The blonde boy nodded miserably. “Marco was coming in, so I shoved it up a little far…” he shivered with uncomfortable arousal, “and now I can’t get it out! I can’t even reach the switch to turn it off!” 

Eren began to laugh, much to Armin’s increased embarrassment. Then, the brown-haired boy rose and went to the door, latching it.

“At least lock the door when you’re masturbating, Armin.”

The blonde felt uneasy as Eren approached again, looking delighted and a bit sadistic. “What…?” he began, and then swallowed against another moan elicited by the toy caught in his body. 

“I'm going to help you get it out,” Eren explained easily. “I don’t want anyone walking in and misinterpreting.” He smirked. “No one would believe us if we said you got it stuck up there all by yourself.” 

“E-Eren, please don’t…!” Armin squeaked, backing up on the bed until his back hit the wall. “N-no, please don’t! It’s embarrassing!” 

“Would you rather attempt 3D Gear practice with a vibrating sex toy stuck up your ass? And a raging erection to boot? It’s only an hour or so until we need to report there,” the brunette pointed out, “which won’t be nearly enough time for the batteries to die.” 

Armin looked down, his face bright red and his heart pounding. “I-I… I guess you're right,” he whispered, and Eren nodded. 

“Damn straight. Now turn around.” Reluctantly, Armin shuffled around so that his back was to Eren. The other boy knelt behind him on the bed. “Now drop your drawers and bend over.” 

“B-but…!!” Armin began to object, but stalled when he saw Eren’s devilish smirk. 

“Unless you can think of a better position?” 

Whimpering with embarrassment, Armin did as he was told. He knelt over on his elbows, so that his little rear was held high in the air for Eren’s inspection. The brown-haired boy stuck his own fingers in his mouth, licking at them until they dripped saliva. 

“Ah. Well, here’s your problem…” 

Armin yelped as the other boy placed one hand on his left cheek, the fingers of the other hand just barely entering his tight hole. His blood was boiling with embarrassment and arousal, but he tried to stay as still as he could. 

“Let’s see now…” Eren gently scissored his fingers inside the small opening, eliciting a gasp from the other boy. 

“Ah-!! Eren, ple- ah!! Please stop-!!” he cried, tongue out slightly as he panted. 

“I’ve gotta get you a little bit looser if I'm going to get this thing out,” Eren said, with something like a purr in his voice. “Damn, you’re tight… cute little ass, too.” 

“Ah-! Eren, stop it!” Armin clenched his teeth, trying not to moan and failing. “Oh…!” 

“Those sounds make me think you don’t _want_ this out,” Eren said teasingly, and Armin bristled. 

“Of course I want it out!” he cried, tears of humiliation rolling down his face. “I want it out n-aah!” He was cut off by another cry of pleasure as Eren slid his fingers in deeper. His back arched involuntarily, mouth wide as he gasped for breath. 

“I didn’t quite catch that…” Eren said teasingly, gripping the sex toy in slick fingers and feeling it vibrate inside the smaller boy. “Say again?” 

“Get it out!!” the blonde wailed, a sob of mortification blending seamlessly with a moan of pleasure. He felt the vibrating object pushed father into his body, brushing parts deep inside him that he had never knew existed. “ _Aaaah!!_ Not deep-aah! Eren!!” He bucked under his friend’s hands, his chest heaving and his skin sheening with sweat. His erection had only grown worse throughout this interaction, and had begun to throb almost painfully. “Ah! _Eren!!_ ” 

“What?” his friend asked with a soft laugh, and Armin rounded on him as best he could. 

“Stop it!” the blonde wailed, but was cut off as Eren moved the vibrator again. Whimpering with embarrassment, he turned back around and buried his face in the bed. 

“You know, we’ve got time before practice…” 

“Please get it out, Eren…!! Please get it out…!!” 

Eren grinned and moved his fingers expertly, making the tip of the vibrator trace a small circle inside his friend. Armin yelped, then gave a groan and dug his nails into the sheets. The larger boy leaned in farther over him, bare chest brushing his back as he brought his lips up to the blonde’s ear. 

“Are you sure?” 

Armin whimpered, tears rolling down his hot cheeks, tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Eren…!” he whined, shaking his head. “Please pull it out…!” 

Clucking his tongue, Eren granted his friend’s request, removing the vibrator with some effort. Armin moaned with relief, instantly going limp on the bed, and his friend examined the small sex toy. 

“… Is this Jean’s vibrator?” 

As if poor Armin hadn’t been embarrassed enough already. 

Eren laughed, tossing the (soaking wet) vibrator onto Jean’s pillow and considering his revenge for the mud puddle incident accomplished. Then he turned to his friend, still face-down on the bed, and flipped him over forcefully. 

“Hey- you okay?” 

Armin glared weakly up at him, lip trembling and tears free-flowing, eyes huge and childish. “You’re a jerk, Eren.” 

The other boy laughed, patting his friend on the chest. “You’re welcome. Need some help with your other problem, while I'm here?” 

Armin’s blush- which had just begun to calm down –reached an unnatural, tomato red hue. Then he was on his feet, springing up so quickly that he tripped over the pants still pooled around his ankles. The “other problem” Eren had referred to bounced slightly as he picked himself up, grabbing frantically for a pillow to cover himself. He shoved his laughing friend toward the door, his skin as hot as a Titan’s. 

“No way!” he wailed, humiliated and horrified as he snapped, without really thinking it through, “I can take care of that one myself!!”


End file.
